boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gighala (Giant)
Giants are very large and tall humanoids, often times being as small as 10 - 12 ft. tall at full maturation. Aside from their size, there isn't a whole lot that is special about these creatures. Were they a human size they would be able to work and fight at the same level as humans, but given their large size these physical attributes seem amplified. History The true history of the giants is unclear, but their mythology is as thus: They came after the days after chaos and molten fire had settled in Faerune and life began to grow. It was an unknown or untold race which found themselves no longer alone that created the first giants as their protectors. This mysterious race were few in numbers, possibly on the verge of extinction some say, and did not have the means to defend themselves against raids, pillagers, and other deadly nuisances. Their sage came forth and proclaimed that they must make life from the mountains so that they could live in peace. And it was from their mountains that a handful of them carved the first giant. 50 feet tall by 50 feet wide it was told, without a face nor crafted detail, they had hoped that by mimicking the shape of life in such a way, they could create life. But as days passed and the giant ceased to move, doubt crept over them. Their sage came forth and proclaimed, most likely to save face, that the creature would not move for it was lonely and needed a companion of its own, so that not all of the burden of protecting them would fall to it. And so it is said that even more of these creatures went forth to the mountains. This time they carved an even larger giant, 70 feet tall by 70 feet wide. The toll was exhausting and caused many to perish, but ever faithful they pressed on until the job was done and with still the same results. The sage stepped forth again and said 'Creating life by these means must not be the work of us or others, but of the gods. We will gather a feast at the feet of our creations and offer sacrifices and prayers to the heavens to show them what all we have done. To show them what we are capable of doing and what we have that we need to protect." And so they feasted for 3 days and 3 nights, showing the gods the bounty they could bring forth from the earth, the animals they could raise, the families they had and they prayed once every three hours for these three days and three nights. And so the gods of the time were appeased and granted them their wish. The giants of stone became giants of flesh and gained features of man and woman, from head to toe and together protected the race. Eventually enemies spread a sickness that abolished the giants' charge and their purpose was lost. Through the ages, as all magic does to a point, the magic has worn off and the giants have become the much smaller sizes they are today. Habitat Wherever a human lives, so can a giant. Though they seem drawn to the mountain regions. Notes Age Giants can live to be upwards of 200 yeas old. Height Varies, anything taller than 20 ft should be consulted by staff. Weight Varies depending on height Diet Omnivores Breeding Can breed with anything that can breed outside its species. Genitlaia Size does become an issue in some cases, so keep that in mind. Category:Races